


Two (Is Not the Same)

by starfishdancer



Series: Three [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, Pre-skimmonsward, SkimmonsWard, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/pseuds/starfishdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of prequel to Three (Is A Charm), in which Daisy realizes she and her boyfriend both want the same thing - Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two (Is Not the Same)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another universe that won't leave me alone. Comments feed the muse! Unbetaed - apologies for any mistakes.

Daisy can’t pinpoint where it started, looking back. It crept up on the both of them so gradually, she thinks, that it is hard to tell beginnings from fully-blossomed desires, feelings crept under skin like the ink that curves down her forearm.

The prelude, though, might be when her neighbour Bobbi asks her and Grant to look out for the woman about to sublet the apartment next to them for a year. “She’s just coming out of a really hard breakup,” Bobbi had said. “Personally and professionally. She’s quite possibly the sweetest person alive, so if you two wouldn’t mind, I don’t know, just checking in on her now and again?”

Bobbi hadn’t been far off, either – the adorable, tiny Brit who’s stepped into Bobbi’s home and job is, as far as Daisy can tell, the nicest human on the whole of the planet, even inviting Daisy for tea when she got a care package from her mum, complete with scones, clotted cream and jam she’d whipped up over the weekend to go with it. She’s smart and funny and adorably bold and shy at the same time. Jemma’s even a little smaller than Daisy herself, which is novel in its own way, all doe-eyed and soft, and it catches Daisy by surprise when she realises that her fond feelings for her new neighbour are more than that.

It’s not just attraction. God, Daisy had determined that from the first time Jemma had introduced herself at the mailbox. But attraction waxes and wanes and she’s happy in a committed relationship with Grant. This, though? This is more than simple affection for a friend.

She doesn’t dwell on it really. She’s with Grant, she loves and wants him, and it isn’t as though she’s felt like there’s a gaping hole in their relationship. It’s not lacking. It’s just, when she sees Grant with Jemma one day, that little half smile on his face when he looks down at Jemma, gesturing enthusiastically at something or other, Daisy realises it could be even more complete.

She buggers up the conversation, to borrow a phrase from Jemma, at first. Blurts it out randomly after dinner one day and her boyfriend takes it as the accusation it very much isn’t.

“I’ve seen how you look at Jemma,” she says. 

Grant sighs, and puts down his beer. “Like what, Daisy?”

“Like you want her,” Daisy fumbles. “She’s your type.”

“So what?” He runs a hand through his hair. “Lots of women are my type. You’re my type.”

“I know that,” Daisy says. “I’m not… It’s just…”

“I don’t know what you want, here, Daisy. Because if you’re trying to pick a fight, can it at least wait until the hockey game is over?”

“I don’t want to fight,” Daisy says. God, she wishes she were better at this kind of conversation or that there was a manual. “It’s just that… I saw you, looking at her, and… You want her.”  
“Do I like her? Yes. Do I find her attractive? Yes. Would I make a move if I was single? Yes. But I’m not single. I love you. I don’t know what you think you saw, but I’m not going to fuck her.”

“What if… what if I wanted you to?”

“You … you want me to fuck another woman?”

“I want us to have her. I want Jemma and I want you, and I want Jemma to have us… I just… do you want to?”

It’s just the start of the conversation, then. There’s lots to consider, if they are going to open up this relationship. But they want to, just enough to let Jemma in. The icing on the proverbial cake. It isn’t that something is missing, it’s just that they realise they can have more.

They’ll have to figure out the right way to broach it with Jemma, of course. “And probably you shouldn’t be the one to start the conversation considering how great you did with ours,” Grant says dryly when she’s about to volunteer. But they suppose they can test the waters a little while they figure out their approach. Daisy already knows Jemma had dated both men and women in the past, so that’s not an issue, but the last relationship she had was one that started with and ended an important friendship and left her fragile, broken, cautious. So they flirt. Subtly at first, but then a little more overtly, to gauge whether there might even be interest. And in the meantime?

In the meantime, they talk about Jemma. About what it would be like to have her in their bed. How they think she’d taste. The way her eyes would look, peering up between her legs or Grant’s. What noises they could coax from her. Whose name she’d call first when she comes. 

The things they want to do together, with Jemma, are downright filthy and the sex has never been hotter for the dirty talk about when they will, but it isn’t enough. So when Daisy finds Jemma getting ready to spend New Year’s Eve watching Doctor Who on the couch in her pyjamas, her heart thuds in her chest because she knows that, no matter when it might have begun before, it is truly starting now. So she sweet talks Jemma into a gorgeous emerald silk number that deserves to be out on a night like tonight, not hanging in the back of Jemma’s closet, repeatedly reassuring her that their friends won’t be upset them bringing an extra guest, and of course Grant won’t mind.

No, Daisy smiles. Grant won’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @thestarfishdancer on Tumblr if you feeling like stopping by!


End file.
